My Otouto
by InvaderTal
Summary: Otouto. I am sorry. I wish I could have you back my little otouto. I have forgotten my duties as your Niisan.


**My Otouto **

**Rated: **K+ for safety

**Summary: **Otouto. I am sorry. I wish I could have you back my little otouto. I have forgotten my duties as your Nii-san.

Whacks Itachi. Say it!

Itachi: Fine InvaderTal does not own Linkin Park or Naruto

Me: If I owned Naruto Itachi would have much more time on screen and Sasuke would be on fire literally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leave Out All The Rest**

As the intro comes in Itachi walks slowly in his room. He walks up to his nightstand and holds up something you think the person who destroyed the Uchiha clan wouldn't have: A photo of his family. His wall is decorated with Uchiha fans.

"Sometimes I wonder why I did it. Sometimes I wish I could undo everything I did, Everything I've said." Itachi said putting the picture down.

**I dreamed I was missing.**

Itachi woke up in sweat. He dreamt he returned late from his mission again. His family was down his back yet again.

**You were so scared.**

His brother, his precious little brother, cried hugging him as he returned. He wished he could take back what he had down. He wanted his little brother to run up and ask for him to help. He wished he could take back all the "Forgive me Sasuke"s

**But no one would listen.**

His brother had told him how he had asked everyone where Nii-san was, but everyone ignored him. After the death of his friend, no one trusted him. He only pushed him in because what his friend had said. How his friend had insulted Sasuke, but his friend was always the good little two shoes. No one would believe him.

**Cause no one else cared.**

His little brother was all that cared for him. He was the only one who still treated him nice, but when they filled him with lies what would happen.

**After my Dreaming**

Itachi sat and remembered he had had this dream when he was younger. That dream had pushed him over the edge.

**I woke with this fear**

He didn't know what he should do next everything was so confusing. Two sides of him battled for the answer.

**What am I leaving**

**When I am done here**

And now he wanted to know sitting in the Akatsuki's headquarters. Once he was gone what imprint would he truly be leaving behind?

**So if your asking me I want you to know**

He wished he could go up to his otouto and tell him. Tell him what he truly wanted to tell.

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

He wanted his little otouto back. He wanted his little brother who would ask him for help with training. He loved him and respected him. He wanted his brother to start over with him. He knew if his brother continued where he was going he would end up how he felt: Empty and Alone inside.

**Don't be afraid  
I've taking my beating  
I've shared what I made**

He wanted to wrap his brother in his arms, and tell him he was ok. He inside had taken a great beating: an emotional one.

**I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you**

He appeared cold heartless and evil, but just like everyone else underneath he had a heart that felt just like all the others. He hated the mistakes he had made and although he wasn't perfect, just like his otouto, his mistakes were unforgivable.

**So if you're asking me I want you to know**

He wanted his otouto to know how sorry he was. How he hated himself, but at the same time he hated his family, everyone except otouto of course.

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

He wanted to start over, but he knew he could not. He knew the other way out of this.

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
you've learned to hide so well**

There was only one way to ease otouto's pain; the only way to make the person for whom he needed to protect happy; the only way to see that smile on otouto's face.

**Pretending  
someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**

His otouto would have to end his life, but he knew the evil of him would not go down with out a fight. He hated when the evil hurt his otouto. The only way to get rid of the evil was for otouto to save him from himself

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed.**

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

The evil didn't let him be like his old otouto. The evil didn't let him love. He needed otouto to save him. He needed to end otouto's pain, but he wanted otouto to still love him in the end.

**Many years later…**

Blood dripped onto the floor as Itachi collapsed. A smile came onto his face.

"Thank you, otouto. You freed me from the evil. You saved me from myself. Please otouto; remember the good times not the bad when you think of me. Do not let the evil control you. Push you to hurt the one's you love. Please otouto do it for me." Those were the true Itachi's last words.

That night Sasuke broke free from Orochimaru's control, and as Itachi asked returned to the one's he loved.

* * *

I am sorry for any problems while reading this. The computer was being a pain, and kept messing things up when I submitted this. This is the 6th time I had to fix it. Hopefully It stays fixed. I fixed the otouto nii-san error please tell me if their are anymoe errors thanks 


End file.
